


I've heard you can take it

by seblandersmythe (Soll)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, skam au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soll/pseuds/seblandersmythe
Summary: Sebastian makes Tina cry too often, so naturally Blaine is selfless enough to spontaneously make up a deal with Sebastian that offers him absolutely no personal gain: if Sebastian will apologize to her, Blaine will take him on a date.Blaine tries his best to postpone what will surely be the most terrible day of his life, until Sebastian threatens to ask Tina to ask Blaine when he’ll take Sebastian out.Blaine has to yield, and the titan’s fall approaches.or: incantava has big seblaine energy so i’m paying omage





	I've heard you can take it

**Author's Note:**

> listen i had a life for four years, it's time i get back to waste it on seblaine.  
> find me at seblanclersmythe on tumblr if you'd like some more

It takes Sebastian twelve minutes to get out of his house and climb in Blaine’s car. Blaine is pressing on the gas before his door even closes.  
He wants this travesty of a date to be done as soon as possible, and he makes sure to keep his eyes on the road. He doesn’t break his resolve when Sebastian speaks, his drawl a pitch softer than the usual snark.

“I was surprised when you told me you’d choose where we were going. I thought we were pretending you didn’t even want to think about tonight.”

Blaine feels the heat spreading up his neck. Leave it to Sebastian to make a sensible tactical decision sound like some kind of closeted romantic move.

“I prefer not to go along with your script.” he answers dryly, taking a left turn. He hears Sebastian chuckling, and suddenly the decision of keeping the radio off to avoid any conversation starter doesn’t sound so smart anymore.

He pushes the on button and withdraws his hand as soon as Sebastian’s arm moves in his peripheral vision. He’s not risking any stupid brushing of fumbling fingers over the console. Not tonight, not with Sebastian.

“I don’t have any script.” Sebastian hums as he skips over three different stations in under ten seconds. “You invited me out, remember?”

Blaine shifts the gear again, foot heavy on the accelerator.

“You know why I did it.”

“You still did it. And you’ve chosen the place. Which, by the way? I had the perfect date mapped out. You better be taking me somewhere nice.”

Sebastian sounds weird. Smug, lighthearted, happy. He sounds likes he’s smiling. Blaine grips the steering wheel, his knuckles going white. Blaine hates Sebastian’s smile, loathes it, because it has somehow found a way to imprint itself behind his eyelids, to sneak into his brain. Whenever he thinks about Sebastian, it’s his smile he sees, his eyes crinkling up, looking young and harmless, and Blaine is not letting a smile fool him.

Blaine knows Sebastian is expecting him to go along with him. Turn the teasing into banter, give him the conversation he so clearly seeks. Blaine’s not doing any of that. He’s driving, and then he’s gonna watch the movie, and he’s not uttering any more words than necessary.

To his credit, Sebastian doesn’t push it. Instead he entertains himself playing with the radio. He jumps from jazz to pop to 90s hits in a dizzy, unpredictable rhythm. It’s weirdly soothing, the resulting jagged mix of spots and choruses and cut off belted notes. As far as shotgun riders go, Blaine has to admit Sebastian might have some merit.

He doesn’t realize some of his discomfort has left his muscles until Sebastian’s voice does a cute little flip in a small  _ah_  and his fingers leave the console to the sound of Billy Joel’s Uptown Girl.

Blaine’s jaws clenches and his neck stiffens as Sebastian sings along quietly, not missing a single word. Blaine can barely hear him over the music, but it’s enough to make the hair on his nape stand up.

He changes the station before he realizes it. Sebastian soft  _hey_  tells him he’s made a mistake. He chuckles despite himself, and Sebastian forgoes any retort and chuckles back instead, like they’re kids fighting over the same toy realizing neither of them wants it if they’ll have to play alone.

He should have known it would have happened, Sebastian catching him off guard and somehow get something out of him he wasn’t willing to give. 

“Singing along to Billy Joel is not in tonight’s script?” Sebastian asks, and Blaine swallows his smile and push it down.

“No.” he says, his lips barely parting. “I’m not supposed to have fun tonight.” he adds against his better judgment, and his heart take a leap in his chest when Sebastian laughs, carefree and honest, and Blaine hates that he wants to hear it again as soon as it’s over.

°

Sebastian lets him be silent all trough the first twenty minutes of the movie.

He doesn’t say anything when Blaine gets them trough the drive-in, he doesn’t say anything as he takes it on himself to put in the AM frequency to catch the movie audio, he doesn’t say anything as he undoes his safety belt and settles in his seat.

Blaine’s seat belt is still in place and one of his hands is still on the steering wheel. He placed his elbow on the windowsill, and the slow back and forth of his own thumb over his cheek is not doing anything for his nerves.

He chose the drive-in because he really wanted to see the movie. It’s a rom-com that he missed last summer, starring one of his favorite actresses and featuring a great deal of musical numbers. He was sure Sebastian would hate it and maybe fell asleep half trough it, but Sebastian is laughing at all the cringy jokes Blaine hears but doesn’t listen to, white noise to the sounds of Sebastian existing next to him.

Blaine is hyper aware of everything he does. He doesn’t miss anything, from the quietest snicker to the rustling of his clothes as Sebastian shifts on the seat, to his hands digging into the popcorn cup he made Blaine buy him.

Blaine doesn’t really know how he thought spending two hours in a car with Sebastian was a good idea. He should have know better than to trust himself in being more interested in a stupid movie than he is in Sebastian.

He’s attracted to Sebastian. It’s useless to deny it.

His skin crawls every time they’re standing near each other, and every single one of Sebastian’s looks get straight to his knees. He thinks of touching him way more often than he cares to admit, of kissing down his neck from a freckle to a beauty mark, of letting himself be touched like he knows Sebastian wants to do.

He wondered countless times if the intensity was only so overwhelming because of the tension building between them, whether if touching him would turn the volume down, or if it would only adjust the frequency and made the sound less loud but clearer.

It would all be so easy if only Sebastian didn’t like him.

Blaine knows Sebastian doesn’t only want him. He knows Sebastian doesn’t think of fucking him as much as he thinks of having sex with him, that he thinks about them doing things family friendly activities together, that Sebastian wants intimacy from him Blaine cannot give him.

Sebastian liking him is the reason Blaine made that stupid deal in the first place.

Blaine may be attracted to Sebastian, but he doesn’t like him.

He doesn’t like the way he talks to people like they don’t matter, the lack of respect he shows for just about anything, the viciousness of his insults. He doesn’t like the way Sebastian parades himself around, arrogant and careless, breaking people like they’re toys and forgetting all about it the second they fall into pieces. He hates how it’s all fun and games to him, all the time, even when there’s nothing to make fun of.

Most of all, he hates he has to remind himself that’s what Sebastian is.

Than the boy who leaves a coffee on his desk every Tuesday is the same boy that has been mean enough to made Tina cry every day for weeks.

Blaine doesn’t doubt Sebastian is genuine in his feelings for him- he doesn’t. Not when he looks at him like he’s the only person in the room whenever they cross paths. But there’s more to Sebastian than who he is to Blaine, and Blaine isn’t willing to bend and stretch his morals to accommodate a boy, it doesn’t matter how much he might want him. Blaine has more integrity than that, even when the boy is licking butter off his finger on the shotgun of his car, and everything Blaine wants is to kiss him.

“Want some popcorn?” Sebastian asks turning to him, his smile slightly crooked, and Blaine feels the flush on the back of his neck.

“I would have bought it.” he says just to regret it.

“Glad to know you were just looking at me, then.”

Blaine shakes his head and puts his hands between his thighs, and he’s wound so tight he can’t get comfortable.

“I do approve of the night plan, by the way.” Sebastian goes on, and Blaine closes his eyes, trying not to listen. “I’ve always loved musicals. I like the way it all takes the story forward- the acting, the dances, the music. It’s why I started singing in the first place. I like it better when music is a mean to tell a story.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Blaine asks, his eyes still closed but his eyelashes fluttering as his jaw clench.

“Not that I have a lot of first hand experience, but I do believe people go on dates to tell each other things.”

“Well, I don’t want to.”

There’s a moment of silence, but then Sebastian’s voice is back and it’s a bit sharper, a little rougher around the edges.

“Then why are you here?”

“Because you made me go.” he’s quick to answer, but it sounds weak even to his ears.

“It was your idea, Blaine. I stop being mean to your friend, you stop being mean to me for one night.”

“I’m not mean to you.” Blaine turns to look at him, and there’s a small smirk on Sebastian’s lips. “I just- you want things from me I can’t give you. I don’t want to-”

“String me along?” Sebastian asks with some snark behind it. “Well, than I’ve got bad news for you, because our entire relationship it’s you leading me where you want me. You say you don’t want me to get you coffee, yet you keep drinking it when I do. You keep saying you don’t want anything to do with me, than you smile with that adorable bashful thing you’ve got going on whenever we’re in the same room. I only get what you give me.”

“I don’t-” he chokes on the next words, and he has nothing to say back. “You’re not a good person, Sebastian.”

He avoids his eyes, but when Sebastian speaks it’s a little round being the rawness.

“Oh, yeah, now I can see how you’re not mean to me.”

“I’m- Sebastian, Tina is terrified of you. She cried everyday for weeks because of you. You might be good to me, and you are, but I don’t want someone who’s only ever kind to people he likes.”

“Tina cries all the time about everything.” Sebastian says in a long sigh. “Sometimes I did get a little bit creative and over the top, I’m not gonna deny it, but most of the times I didn’t do half as much as looking at her. One time she got to class late, saw the only desk that wasn’t occupied was the one next to mine, and she started wailing until someone traded place with her. And I don’t think we even talked to each other before that happened.”

“So she just randomly decided you were the antichrist.” Blaine draws the conclusion for him.

“Honestly? She kind of did. Maybe someone told her something, maybe she saw me going off to someone, I don’t know.”

“See? That’s the problem. That everyone has a story to tell about you.”

“And I have a story to tell about everyone.”

Sebastian’s voice is calm, soothing enough in his hard edges that Blaine can listen to it without filtering it.

“It’s true I have a bad mouth and an even worse temper, but I don’t bite unprovoked. People just like to play in a higher league than they can handle, and when they realize it, suddenly they never told me I’m a slut, never told me I slept with a teacher to get a good grade, never told me I- how did Santana put it- look like Fievel had sex with a scarecrow and a horse got to play in the mix. Then I fight back, and the ones that aren’t tough enough to handle it blame it all on me.”

“I know for a fact Tina never told you anything like that.”

“No, she didn’t. It’s true sometimes I do let it out on people who somehow manage to get on my nerves every time they speak, even if they don’t come for me first. But I do operate on assumption that a single insult from someone that obviously doesn’t really know anything about you, can’t really ruin your life.”

“Not everybody is as tough as you are, Sebastian.”

“Perhaps. Someone told me once that it’s not up to me to decide how much people can handle.”

Blaine closes his eyes, back in the bathroom where he cornered Sebastian before Christmas break, a winter before.

“I heard you, Blaine. I’m still convinced offense is taken, not given, but I am trying not to be a complete asshole only because I can. Unless it’s Shaqueera, I can’t let her have an inch.”

Blaine snorts against his better judgment.

“I’ll give you that. You’re cut from the same mold, after all. It’s like a rooster fight, really.”

“Hey, now, I’m way classier than she’ll ever be.”

“Classier?” Blaine asks, his eyes narrowing, and before he knows he’s leaning in over the seats. “You?”

“I’m a gentleman. I’ll have you know all my father’s friends are very impressed by my excellent manners.”

“I’m sure they are.”

“Stop being mean to me.” Sebastian issues him in the softest, brightest voice Blaine has ever heard from him, and he can’t help but laugh, his eyes not leaving Sebastian’s.

“I’ve heard you can take it.” Blaine smiles back, and Sebastian’s whole face lits up before he shakes his head to the side.

Blaine’s eyes follow the the curve of his neck and the line of his jaw. His fingers twitch against his thighs, his nails skimming the texture of the fabric. Blaine doesn’t want to want to kiss him.

“You’re right.” he says instead.

Maybe if the pieces who make Sebastian up can stick together, then perhaps he has to stop thinking he can keep them all apart.

“I do want you to get me coffee.”

Sebastian looks at him. Blaine doesn’t back off when Sebastian’s eyes quickly go to his lips.

“Good. I like to make you happy.”

He backs off at that, his muscles wound up once again. He knows Sebastian sees it happen, but Sebastian doesn’t take any step back. He doesn’t look away. He doesn’t let Blaine stay in the little comfort zone he cut out from himself and Sebastian without realizing it.

“I know you have a hard time making sense of me, Blaine, but I have a hard time making sense of you too. You’re all kind and polite, and then you’re being bossy and loud. You love people looking at you, but you hate people getting close. I know that it must all make sense in your head, and I want it to make sense for me too. We’re both trying to put together a puzzle without a reference.”

“And what happens after we do?” Blaine asks, quiet and bold. “What do you with a puzzle after you solve it?”

Sebastian isn’t smiling when he answers, but his eyes are clear.

“You get to look at something beautiful everyday and see that all the work you put into it payed off in the end.”

Blaine wants to kiss him. It’s not a need, or an urge, it’s the chill crawling on his skin, his tongue dragging on the roof of his mouth, the rough texture of his jeans under his fingertips, the smell of popcorn clinging between them.

He wants to lean in, he wants to look at Sebastian before closing his eyes and kiss his cheek, his nose, his mouth, until his lips are numb and swollen.

He reaches for the popcorn instead, the cup almost finished, the extra butter making his fingers slippery.

“I love musicals too.” he says, licking the salt off his fingertips.

He’s careful not to grease his seat belt as he unfasten it.

Sebastian’s eyes are soft and his smile is small when he accepts the offering.

“I can see it. You really seem captured by the magic of this movie.”

Blaine chuckles and waves it off and gets his arm back on the windowsill, his hand against his temple.

“I’ve heard people go on dates to talk.” he teases.

“Well, I’ve heard people go on dates at the movies to make out. Don’t believe everything you hear, killer.”

Blaine’s blushing again, a small smirk on his lips as he watches the actors dance on the screen, a jazzy song filling the car.

He wants to kiss Sebastian.

“Where would you have taken me tonight?” he asks, looking at him trough his lashes.

“Roller skating.” Sebastian smiles.

“Roller skating.”

“Yep. At the roller rink downtown. Have you ever been?”

“No.” he whispers, quietly enough he’s sure Sebastian wouldn’t have heard it if he hadn’t been looking at his lips.

“Me neither. I learned about it after we made our deal. I wanted to go with you. It sounded fun.”

“Too bad I went for ‘boring’ as the theme for tonight.” Blaine meant to sound dry, but his words are warm, his heart fluttering treacherously against his rib cage.

“Then you failed spectacularly. I’m not bored. I like the drive-in.” he says right away, and Blaine refuses to look away, even if he knows what’s coming. “In fact, I think I mentioned it a couple of times in the four months it took you to fulfill your end of the deal.”

“Really? I don’t remember.” he says, and Sebastian smirk is weirdly rewarding. “Just as I don’t remember ever setting a deadline to the contract.”

“Smart move. I respect that.”

“Thank you.”

Blaine wants to kiss him.

He puts his hand on the armrest between their seats, palm up.

He can only hear the sound of his heart beating in his ears, fast and strong and alive, when Sebastian takes his hand and laces their fingers together.

He looks at the movie screen, let Sebastian’s thumb strokes the back of his own, their pulses mixing between their wrists.

“You’re right.” Blaine says, his thumb thumping against his cheek where he’s still resting his head on his hand.

“I know. And I love it when you tell me.” Sebastian is so smug Blaine would hit him, if only their hands weren’t holding each other. “About what?” Sebastian adds, his vowels soft.

Blaine nibbles at his bottom lip before answering.

“The roller rink does sound fun. ”

He tilts his head enough to the right to see Sebastian’s smile, his eyes crinkling up at the corners.

“We’re setting a deadline this time.” he says, as the actors on screen say their  _I love you_ s in the rain.

Blaine wants to kiss him.

He leans over their hands, close enough the smell of popcorn merges with expensive cologne.

His lips are already parted when he speaks, looking at Sebastian trough his lashes.

“How about we don’t, but you get a kiss instead?” he whispers, staying still.

He waits for Sebastian.

His closes his eyes when Sebastian curls a hand around his neck, threads his fingers trough the hair at Blaine’s nape, brushes his thumb along Blaine’s jaw.

He shudders when Sebastian moves his hand, his fingers gently inviting Blaine to tilt his head up. He complies without resistance, and he swallows as Sebastian trace his cheekbone with the tip his nose, his breathing shallow against the corner of Blaine’s mouth.

He smiles when Sebastian’s fingers kiss his lips, a butterfly touch tasting faintly of butter and salt.

“I’ll take the deadline.” Sebastian whispers like it’s painful, his lips moving against Blaine’s jaw, and Blaine turns his face against Sebastian, breaths him in.

“Smart move.” he says, his voice husky and bit breathless. “I respect that.”

Sebastian smiles against his neck and Blaine is a bit dizzy.

It would all be so easy if Sebastian didn’t like him- but he does, and Blaine will have to put some work into it.

It doesn’t seem ridicolous to think it will be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> they obviously get together after that roller skating date, obviously don't tell anybody because TINA COULDN'T HANDLE IT, obviously get together in the end and tina obviously can handle it, thank you very much blaine direct your condescending hypocrisy somewhere else.


End file.
